


Mean Girls

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Everyone but him is 16-18, Gen, Heather is awful sorry, Human Pyramid Head, Teasing, human Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessa's stupid school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animalover205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalover205/gifts).



Every day was a nightmare at this school.

The constant teenage drama.

The yucky cafeteria food.

The teachers were mediocre at best.

And the principle was overtly STRICT.

 

Alessa waited in 12th place in the cafeteria line, earbuds in her ears to block out the stupid, noisely children around her. It was the the most pleasant feeling not having to hear them yell and banter among themselves. Shes glad her tight lipped mother finally got her what she wanted for once instead of knee high socks and hand knitted sweaters. 

 

She couldn't wait to break free of her extremely religious, authoritative, conformist chains.

 

She loves her mommy, but she was a total buzz kill.

 

Finally, its her turn.

 

As she reaches for a plate of pizza to put on her tray, followed by a container of pineapples, screw the 2% milk, she then goes for ice cold bottle of water, and lastly picks up a cup of bbq sause to dip her pizza in. Before she even gets the cup on her plastic board, a hand comes crashing down into her back.

 

In a reflex, the brings the cup to her chest and unfortunately it splashes all over her WHITE boyfriend sweater. She gasps as she bumps into a Victoriano Ruben aka Ruvik, her long time crush of 3 years.

 

He turns around to complain but catches himself when he sees that its her.

 

Alessa hisses in anger and irritation at her ruined sweater before her eyes eyes flicker to him. "Sorry." She mumbles, face hot and flustered from previous and still existing feelings. Ruben starts to speak but hes cut off and Alessa's attention is brought by annoying, girlish, and MOUSEY laughing.

 

There's only one blonde bitch with a laugh like that in school.

 

Lisa Garland. And her friend, Heather. Along with the Nurse twins heckling behind the two.

 

 _Ugh_.

 

Alessa turns to them and glares. If only looks could kill.

 

Ruben's face is one of disinterest and he rolls his eyes. Kids around giggling amongst themselves and getting their food, skipping head of the group of girls locked in a staring match. He continues on to get his food before all the decent scrappings are gone.

 

"You bitch." 

 

Alessa never curses.

 

The group of blondes grows quiet, but a smirk lines Lisa's face.

 

"Yeah, #1, undefeated. You gonna cry? Your face is redder than my lipstick, skank."

"She probably is. That's what she usually does, right?" Heather chimes in.

 

As angry as Alessa is, she isn't deaf to the laughing of other students.

Which makes her feel worse.

 

Alessa does the expected.

 

She grabs another tray and leaves.

 

Ruden is there with his own tray, outside the line.

"Hey." His voice is as melodramatic as ever but its very much welcomed. "Come sit with my sister and I." Its not a question. His back is to Alessa before she can even open her mouth or even really register what he just said. 

 

They hardly spoke. And she's sat next to him before, a few times. Because all the other spots were taken up by the pigs in uniform.

 

"Ookay..

 

 

 

Upon arrival, both sixteen year olds are greeted by a wide smile from the blonde's sister, Laura. The pearls in her mouth gleam in the most genuine pleasure of seeing her brother and his new company. "Hello!"

 

 

Alessa takes to her almost immediately despite her current irritation to earlier events. Laura's eyes glance down abit at Alessa's sweater as she greets her back. Alessa notices and also notices the sudden drop of her smile. Alessa starts to grow self-conscious.

Laura dips a hand into the purse by her side and just after the pair sit down, she had a pen like item in her hand and holds it out to Alessa. Ruvik raises a brow as Alessa plucks it from his sisters hand before reading the label.

 

"Sometimes Ruvik gets his clothes dirty after eating so I make sure I keep it handy. So mom won't throw a fit." She giggles as Ruvik gives her a look. His face changing color as he starts to pick at his food.

 

"Thank you!" Alessa decides that Laura is the only girl at school whom isn't a total bitch. But probably one of the kindest people in the city.

 

Alessa uncovers the stain remover pen and sets out to work on her sweater. Her two friends are busy with their faces down, eating their food. 

None of them notice the four girls approaching. 

 

As Alessa is almost done removing the stain, her happiness bar moving up in her imaginary mood bar-- a carton of 2% milk is thrown right at her head. The container bursts upon impact and wets the black of her head, clothing and skin. 

 

Laura and Ruben flash their heads at Alessa in surprise as they hear the ruckus of her skrill yell of surprise and the sound of the milk hitting her. Ruben looks behind him to see Heather, Lisa and clique of bitchy Nurse twins on both sides. Lauara is the next to notice.

 

Alessa doesn't move and Laura takes notice of her face. Her stomach sinks.

 

"Hey, Alessa!"

 

"Face us, ugly!"

 

There's crowds of laughter coming from all directions.

 

The girls are closer now and Alessa is much closer to breaking.

 

Someone grips at her shoulder, manicured nails digging into her.

 

"Hey...I SAID TURN AROU'--"

 

Alessa does the unexpected.

 

In a flash, shes up and she blindly punches one of the girls smack dab in the nose, bone snapping under her fist. But not the one who grabbed her, a Nurse twin.

 

She punches Heather.

 

Ruben and Laura end up waiting for Alessa after she comes out of Mr.Pyramids office. Alessa is given only 1 week of detention and Lisa and her cohorts are suspended with the promising sentence of 30 page essays to apologize. Thanks to her friends backing up her case. The two to praise her for standing up for herself and forcibly invite her over their house. 

 

The only decent thing about highschool is friends this time around.


End file.
